ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Strawberry Shortcake's World episodes
This is a List of Strawberry Shortcake's World episodes Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 #The Juicebox Brothers (May 1, 2010): TBA #Talent Show (May 1, 2010): #Teamwork! (May 2, 2010): TBA #A Searching for Pupcake (May 3, 2010): TBA #Hyper Corn (May 4, 2010): TBA #New Pets, Old Tricks (May 5, 2010): TBA #Karate Members (May 6, 2010): TBA #Apple's Day Out (May 7, 2010): TBA #Pain Pain Go Away (May 8, 2010): TBA #Cookie Time (May 9, 2010): TBA #It Takes Talent (May 10, 2010): TBA #Ginger Snap and the Dates (May 11, 2010): TBA #Angel Cake Trips Up (May 12, 2010): TBA #BerryFast vs. the Squirrel (May 13, 2010): TBA #Strawberry Shortcake Meets Lady Grape Grape (May 14, 2010): TBA #Apple Dumplin' and the Box (May 15, 2010): TBA #Safe the Day (May 16, 2010): TBA #My Honey Pony (May 17, 2010): TBA #A Whole New Sweet (May 18, 2010): TBA #Race For Your Life, Strawberry! (May 19, 2010): TBA #No Weenies Allowed (May 20, 2010): TBA #Apple Chicklin' Where is It? (May 21, 2010): TBA #Hide n Go Berry (May 22, 2010): TBA #iBerry App (May 23, 2010): TBA #Lost in Memory (May 24, 2010): TBA #Hey! Don't Touch That Dinosaur! (May 25, 2011): TBA #Angel's Big Idea (May 26, 2010): TBA #Grease Lighting (May 27, 2010): TBA #Total Dismissal (June 4, 2010): TBA #Ginger Snap Makes a Besties! (June 11, 2010): TBA #No B in the Pool (June 18, 2010): TBA Season 2: 2011-2012 TBA Season 3: 2012-2013 TBA Season 4: 2013-2014 TBA Season 5: 2014-2015 TBA Season 6: 2015-2016 TBA Season 7: 2016-2017 TBA Season 8: 2017-2018 TV Special #Strawberry Shortcake the New Kid in School (September 26, 2010) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Eggpire Strikes Back (April 17, 2011) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Sweet is On (September 25, 2011) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: That's Who Loving Do (February 10, 2012) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Legends of the Seaberry Shore (May 24, 2012) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Friday Night Berry Friendship Skate (February 5, 2013) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Trip to City of Pearis (March 1, 2013) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: A Berry Christmas Story (November 2017) TV Movie #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Sweet Rules (September 4, 2012) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: 13 Berry Wishes (September 3, 2013) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Lights, Camera, Berry Action! (March 11, 2014) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Berry Galaxy (August 19, 2014) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Great Escape (April 7, 2015) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Fruit York, Fruit York the Musical (August 4, 2015) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Under the Berry Sea (February 19, 2016) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Welcome to Strawberry World High (August 19, 2016) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Legend of Everfree (February 3, 2017) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: Electrified (May 14, 2017) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Jungle Movie (September 26, 2017) #Strawberry Shortcake's World: World Vacation (March 2018) Film #The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie (June 3, 2016) #The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 2: Pop-a-berry Roll (June 8, 2018) #The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 3: The Island of Tropical Berry (June 5, 2020) Category:Episode list Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World